As one of the processes for forming a fine circuit pattern of μm order or nm order on substrates, such as glass or resin, a process involving transferring a die (master) corresponding to a fine pattern to be formed is mentioned.
For example, a process including forming a conductive film on a glass substrate, forming a given pattern by photoresist on the conductive film, forming a plating film at a portion where the conductive film is exposed, and further bonding a base film to the plating film to thereby transfer the plating film is disclosed (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2004-63694).
Moreover, a process including applying a mold release agent to a mold on which a given concave and convex pattern is formed, forming a gold (Au) deposited film through the mold release agent, and pressing the Au film formed on convex portions against a substrate for transferring is disclosed (APPLIED PHYSICS LETTERS 87, 234110 (2005) “Printing electrode for top-contact molecular junction”).
Furthermore, a transfer process as illustrated in FIG. 12 has also been proposed. More specifically, an Au film 32 is formed on an Si substrate 30, and, separately, an alkanethiol film 34 is provided on a concave and convex pattern surface of a master 36 formed with PDMS (polydimethylsiloxane). Then, the alkanethiol film 34 on the convex portions is bonded to the Au film 32 for transferring. Subsequently, by reactive ion etching (RIE) of the Au film 32, the Au film 32 and the substrate 30 at a portion which is not masked by the alkanethiol film 34 are etched, and thus the pattern of the Au film 32 remains on a portion which is masked by the alkanethiol film 34.
Moreover, as illustrated in FIG. 13, a process including successively forming the Au film 32 and a Ti film 38 on the concave and convex pattern surface of the PDMS master 36, and transferring the Ti film and the Au film formed on the convex portions onto a substrate 40, such as Si, has also been proposed.